Smuggler's Delight (Previously titled: Sauna Surprise)
by Jedi-lover
Summary: An AU twist on the Luke and Mara relationship. I changed the title when this story went from a One-Shot to a longer story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This started as a one-shot challenge fanfic, but I decided to expand it and I am working on following chapters.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10 ABY**_

Mara Jade walked down the elegant halls of the Mantuj Country Club—one of the most exclusive clubs in Kuat City. She couldn't help but be impressed by the fine Laroon wood paneling with gold inlays and marble flooring. The place reminded her of the Emperor's palace back before the rebellion and the sudden change of management. She doubted the New Republic would shell out the funds for such indulgences. She hadn't been back to the former Imperial Palace since Wayland. She left shortly after Luke had given her his lightsaber. She wondered if the palace looked the same.

She gave a mental snort. _'Leia Organa Solo probably would run me off planet if she saw me. Not after what I did to her brother.' _She let out a sigh. She probably shouldn't have made the decision that she did. She didn't know if the galaxy is a better place or not because of it.

She walked without hesitation into the men's locker room. It was after hours and the club was closed. Karrde's organization was facilitating a big buy for the owner and she was informed that the cargo arrived. It was time to get the team off their butts and ready for whatever would come. She looked around the locker room and didn't see anybody. She could feel the crew through the Force so she knew they were near. At the end of the dressing room she saw a steam sauna with the green light on letting people know it was occupied.

She walked up to the sauna, flung the door open without warning and walked inside to find the crew lounging around on large white towels enjoying the steam.

"Stang Mara!" Chin swore as he pulled the towel around his waist. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

She laughed as Aves also covered up. Karrde was sitting nonchalant, but he had the forethought to wear the towel around his waist. He knew her too well. The only one who didn't jump to protect his modesty was Luke Skywalker. He sat on the wooden bench, feet apart and butt naked. He looked into her eyes and a slow lusty smile crossed his face. "See anything you like?"

She scoffed at his audacity. _What happened to the shy farmboy?_

She looked him up and down. Blond hair, strong jaw with just enough stubble that he looked cute but menacing, a muscular body and…and so much more. Mara smirked. "Yeah, but it'll have to wait. The cargo just landed we need Aves and Chin to do a pick up."

"Yeah, yeah," Aves said as he stood. "Come on Chin." The two men shuffled out of the sauna still clutching their towels protectively.

Karrde cleared his throat as he stood, holding his towel tightly around his waist. He leaned over and whispered to Mara. "I can supervise the men if you want to dress down Luke for his insolence."

"I don't think I can dress him down more than he is." She laughed. "Thanks, but I think he'll like that too much."

Karrde chuckled as he left the sauna closing the door behind him.

"Alone at last." Luke stood leaving the towel on the bench. He walked up and put his hands on her waist and walked her back until she was pressed against the wooden walls. "How long until I have to do my magic?"

She cocked and eyebrow. "It depends on what magic you are talking about?"

"Work magic, not play."

She looked down at her wrist chrono. "About thirty minutes."

"That should be enough time for us." Luke chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He stayed there for a few minutes before moving his mouth to her neck, placing soft, wet, love bites here and there.

Mara felt a blaze of desire flood through her. Nobody could make her feel this way but Luke Skywalker. She leaned into his arms relishing the feel of his warm naked body. She was beginning to perspire. Not just from the steam but the sultry heat he was giving off.

"Come on," Luke begged in a deep sexy voice. "You know you want me."

"Okay, but just once."

.

.

Mara dressed quickly and was trying to dry her hair before the planned meeting. Luke had dressed in his normal outfit—black boots, shirt and trousers. The only thing that had any color was his brown leather jacket that hid his holdout blaster. She noticed he didn't wear his lightsaber anymore and once again she had another pang of guilt.

Luke must have picked up on her feelings. He placed a finger under her chin and kissed her gently. "It was my decision and I will never regret it."

She nodded silently. Luke reached out and squeezed her backside. "Now lets go meet our contacts and I can use the Force to see if they are holding out on us."

"Okay," Mara whispered. Luke could do mind tricks if he wanted, but he still held onto his moral compass and that was hard in the smuggling business. She often wondered what would have happened if things went differently that night on Coruscant when he gave her his lightsaber.

.

.

_**One Year Earlier**_

_Mara looked down at the lightsaber Luke held out to her. "What's this?"_

"_It's my old lightsaber. The one I lost at Cloud City, and nearly got killed with at Wayland. I'd like you to have it."_

_Mara was dazed by such a personal and touching gift. She knew it was his father's saber but he wanted her to have it. It looked like he was going to say more, but thought better of it. Instead he leaned in and kissed her hesitantly. Mara was not as timid. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a passionate embrace. When they separated they were both out of breath and looking at each other in wide-eyed surprise. Neither fathomed the intimate connection they just felt. It was intoxicating._

"_Stay here and help me rebuild the Jedi order."_

_Mara stepped back out of his arms. "I can't. I was a servant of one Force-user for most of my life. I'm tired of the Force. I don't want to be a Jedi." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Luke. I am going to leave on the _Wild Karrde_ tonight."_

"_Then take me with you." Luke said suddenly. "I can be a smuggler. I could help with negotiations."_

"_No, Luke, I can't let you…" She never finished her sentence. Luke crushed his mouth to hers. He gave her a long slow kiss that clouded her mind and weakened her knees. Before she could think about it she relented. "Yes, you can come with me."_

_He gave her a tender smile. "Good."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had some friends ask me to continue the smuggler Luke storyline. So I thought I would go a few more chapters.**_

_**~JL~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**10.3 ABY : Millennium Falcon, Imperial Palace Docking Bay**_.

Han Solo wiped his greasy hands on a rag as he frowned at the burnt-out circuit board deep within the ship's navigation system. He turned to his Wookiee copilot. "Chewie, it looks like we need a new Cb-3 board. Do we have any in supply?"

The large Wookiee gave a plaintive moan.

Han frowned. "I didn't think so. I guess we're off to the supply shop."

Han stood and threw the rag aside. "Come on, let's go to Tonni's Salavage. They should have YT-1300 Stellar Navigation Sensor parts."

Chewie chuffed in agreement. The two turned to leave when Han heard the beeping of his comm unit. "Just a second Chewie." The Corellian turned back and checked who was calling him. "It's Luke." He smiled as he turned to his co-pilot. "Can you get the part for me? I need to talk to the kid."

The Wookiee growled an affirmative and sauntered off the ship. Han turned back to the transceiver and pushed a button to accept the call. After a few seconds Luke's face appeared on the Communications screen.

"Han old buddy, how are you?" the younger man asked.

Han had to smile at his appearance. Luke had about a week's growth of stubble on his face that did nothing to hide the wide grin on the man's face. Han couldn't remember a time that he saw Luke looking so happy. "Good kid. What's up?"

Luke leaned forward in his seat. "I am coming to Coruscant tomorrow. Do you think Leia will want to see me and Mara?"

Han blew out a breath. He knew Leia would want to see her brother, but not Mara. Leia was very disappointed with her brother's decision to become a smuggler and throwing aside his plan to rebuild the Jedi Order. It was Luke's decision, and Leia knew it. If she wanted to be mad at somebody, it should be her brother, but Leia couldn't bear any malice toward Luke, so Mara got the brunt of the blame. To Leia, Mara was the evil Force-user who seduced her brother and dragged him kicking and screaming into the seedy underworld of crime and smuggling. Han had to smirk at the thought. He really doubted any kicking and screaming was involved when it came to those two unless the sex got rough.

"Luke, she wants to see you…but Mara…I don't think so."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "We're a package deal."

Han threw up his hands in a gesture of frustration. "Your sister is almost as stubborn as you." Han shifted in his seat and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Tell you what. You and Mara should plan to come see us. I'll make sure Leia is in a receptive mood."

Luke scoffed. "You think you're up to that Han?"

The older man grinned. "Hey, it's me?"

.

.

.

Luke turned off the transceiver and swiveled in his chair to look at the love of his life. Mara Jade sat in the cockpit of the _Wild Karrde _trying not to look concerned. "Mara, I really want you to be there with me."

She made a dismissive gesture. "You sister doesn't like me, doesn't trust me, and thinks I abducted you."

Luke gave her a lusty grin. "I guess I shouldn't have told her that you kidnapped me to be your sex slave."

She chuckled. "Slave? You've had plenty chances to escape It's not like I tied you to the bed…unless you asked me to."

He got up out of his seat and moved slowly toward her like a cat stalking his prey. "Oh, I don't know. You may be using some mind trick taught to you by the Emperor to bend me to your will." He made it to her seat and knelt down in front of her. "What is your command, my Master?" He laid his head on her lap like a pet Dwarf Vornskr and gave her a sultry smile.

She playfully smacked him on the top of his head as she stood. "I really don't want to walk into the Sarlacc pit with your sister. We have enough bad blood between us."

Luke stood with a sigh. He walked over to Mara catching her in his embrace. He pulled her hips snuggly to his. "I made a decision and if my sister can't respect that then that's her problem, but I do want to mend fences. Leia's pregnant. I should see her. I would like to get us back to being one big happy family before the birth of her third child." He leaned in and kissed up the length of her neck until he nibbled at her earlobe. "Don't you want to be part of a happy family?"

Mara gave a resigned sigh. "She's going to try to get you to leave me."

He ran his hands down her back until they rested on her backside. He gave her a loving smile. "Maybe, but she will fail. I am yours and you are mine. Now and forever."

Mara smiled. "Forever," she whispered before she crushed her lips to his.

.

.

.

"I don't want that woman here!" Leia said firmly while glaring at her husband.

Han folded his arms in front on his chest. He was determined that this was _not_ an argument she would win. Han wasn't going to let her tear up his friendship with Luke or the family just because she wanted to be stubborn. "Well, I want her here. I want to see my best friend and I'm not going to have a best friend for long if I tell him his girlfriend is not invited."

"Then you can see them, I won't be here when they arrive." She turned to leave, but Han grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back to face him.

"Why don't you like Mara? She saved our twins from kidnapping, she saved your brother's life, and she killed an evil darksider who was cloning an army to kill us. I would think you would be thrilled to have her in the family."

Leia's eyes frosted as her jaw clinched. "Luke was going to be a Jedi Knight, but she took him away from that and now he is a no-good smuggler."

Han let go of Leia's elbow and stepped back. He didn't want to be holding her when she was building up such anger within him. "A no-good smuggler…like me."

She shook her head in frustration. "You're different. You are a hero of the rebellion."

"So is Luke," he pointed out.

"Yes, but he threw it all away to be with…her." The last word she practically spat out.

Han's ground his back teeth together in annoyance. "Just like I threw away everything I once had to be with the woman I love."

Her eyes flashed with irritation. "It's not the same. You walked away to be with me, a politician, not a smuggler."

"Ha!" Han scoffed sarcastically. "Are you saying a politician is a more respectable profession than a smuggler?"

Leia looked confused at the statement. "Of course it is. One is legal and the other is criminal."

Han stared down at her with a smoldering intensity. He couldn't remember how long it has been since he was so irritated with Leia. "You _are_ wrong. They're both criminal. Politicians are the ones who have drawn us into just about every insane war and conflict. Palpatine was a career politician. All of the senate approved him to have Emergency War Powers, allowing him to take over this galaxy and enslave millions of worlds." He pointed a finger at Leia. "And when the Senate complained and moaned about the Imperial blockades of worlds unsympathetic to the Empire it was the smugglers who risked their lives to bring in food and medical supplies to those subjugated worlds."

"For a price," Leia pointed out caustically.

Han gave a _'so-what'_ shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah for a price, but we did it. Let me tell you something, it wasn't smugglers who killed every human on the planet Gibad, it wasn't smugglers who created the Blackwing virus that transformed people into the walking dead and it wasn't smugglers who blew up Alderaan!"

He wasn't really surprised when she slapped him. She'd never gotten over the destruction of Alderaan and that last jab was a little too close to home. He reached a hand up to his cheek. It stung a little, but he deserved it. "Sorry Leia…I didn't mean to upset you… or the baby."

Her head hung down as she stared at her hand looking shocked that she actually hit her husband. "No, I'm sorry Han." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "You're right. Karrde and Mara have done so much for the Rebellion and New Republic. It is hypocritical of me to look down on them when we owe them so much." She looked up and gazed into Han's eyes. "I guess I had this idealistic dream for Luke. He would become a Jedi, then a Jedi Master and save us all from danger."

Han sat down next to her and brought an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight against him. He kissed the side of her head as he brought up his other hand to rest on her baby bump. "I know Leia, but that's your dream, not his. The kid is happy…really, really happy and he's not doing anything horribly illegal. I've been in contact with him and Karrde and they're not running drugs or guns. They're may be avoiding tariffs and taxes, but nothing that I didn't do for years. And who knows, he may decide to become a Jedi somewhere down the line. The life of a smuggler is nomadic and difficult." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "But until then, he is still your brother. You missed eighteen years of his life, do you want to lose more just because of some idyllic image you have of him?"

She buried her head against his shoulder. "No, I want my brother."

Han smiled at his wife "Good. I'll let them know it's okay to visit."

.

.

.

"Come on Mara." Luke had her by the hand and was practically pulling her down the corridor of the Imperial Palace leading to the Solo residence. "Han said Leia is fine with us visiting."

"Han says a lot of things," Mara said in a snarky tone.

Luke stopped and grabbed her up in his arms. "What are you worried about. If my sister treats you with any disrespect, we'll leave. She has no right to tell me how to live my life. I've paid my dues and spilt my blood for this galaxy. I fought in over a dozen major battles, each time taking my life in my own hands." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I deserve some time off from war. I want time with you…and not while we're fighting Imperials, warlords, crime lords or rakghouls. I want just me and you alone, making love, without a care in the world."

Mara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want that too Luke…but I can understand your sister's situation. She is trying to build the New Republic, she is still out there fighting for the galaxy, and she probably feels abandoned."

Luke tilted his chin up and closed his eyes. "You're right." He looked back down and gave her a sad smile. "That's why I want to go see her. I don't want her to feel alone." He gave her a loving gaze. "I see my life in two parts. The first part I was doing what everybody else wanted me to do. First my Uncle Owen, then Obi-Wan tells me that I must come with him to Alderaan, after he died he was still telling me what to do and I am off to Dagobah. My sister and the New Republic sent me off on mission after mission. It was like I had no control of my life…that was until that night on Coruscant. When I asked if I could join you, it was one of the few decisions that was entirely of my own volition. And it was the only decision that made me deliriously happy."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You are a hopeless romantic."

He smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "No, I'm hopelessly in love." He steered her toward his sister's apartment. "Come on, let's see the family."

.

.

.

Leia opened the door to find her brother standing in the hallway with an arm draped about Mara's waist and a huge grin on his face. Leia was momentarily taken aback by Luke's presence in the Force. He practically glowed with happiness. Despite her earlier misgivings her face blossomed into a wide grin upon seeing her brother so happy. "Come in you two."

Mara and Luke entered the apartment as the door slid closed behind them. Luke temporarily let go of Mara so he could come forward and give Leia big hug. "It's good to see you, sis." He stood back and looked at her round belly. "The baby is getting so big." He looked up into her eyes and whispered. "Does Han know the sex yet?"

Leia smiled. She knew right away she was having a boy, obviously her brother could sense the growing male presence within her womb. "Yes," she said.

Luke looked up to Han who was standing a few meters behind Leia in the living room. "Another boy. Congratulations."

Han grinned. "I look forward to a few more years of diaper changing and getting peed on." He gave Luke a sly look. "When are you going to make me an Uncle?"

Leia expected her brother to blanch at the question, but instead he gave Han a lopsided grin that looked so…Han-like that it shocked Leia. It was like the two men took a smuggler's class demonstrating proper smirks and grins for scoundrels.

"I'm working on it Han," Luke said as he reached out and took Mara's hand in his. "But having a baby is a bit premature at this stage of our relationship."

Leia let out a relieved breath. The last thing her brother needed was to rush into things. At least he had enough common sense to realize he needed time to make sure things were going to work out between him and Mara before bringing a child into the mix.

"I think we will wait until after the wedding." Luke turned to Mara and pulled her into his embrace.

Leia stared at them confused. "After whose wedding?"

Both Mara and Luke smiled brightly. "Ours! We're getting married."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Later that night**_

Luke and Mara said their goodbyes to the Solos and made their way down the hall to a small guest apartment Leia had maintained for her brother prior to his disappearance from Coruscant. Luke smiled at his fiancé. "See, I told you they would handle it well."

Long lashed, bright green eyes gazed back at him with a hint of mirth. "I knew you couldn't' resist saying, _'I told you so'"_

He laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. "Can you blame me? I'm rarely right…according to you." He moved his hands up her side and tickled her. She gave a playful shout while smacking his hands away from her.

"You know I'm ticklish."

He laughed. "That's why I tickle you. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't give me that particularly entertaining reaction."

She pulled away from him. "Save it for when we're in the apartment. I don't need to wake the neighbors with my shrieks."

Luke grinned lustfully. "I guess we will just have to wake them tonight with your screams." He then hitched his voice up a notch and gave her his best Mara Jade impersonation. "Oh Farmboy. Do it again."

Her eyes narrowed but she could not keep the smile from her lips. "What happened to my shy Farmboy anyway?"

Luke shrugged as they continued down the hall. "He became a sexy, roguish smuggler."

They arrived to the door and Luke inputted the door entry code. As the door slid open he grabbed Mara by the waist and ushered her inside, closing the door behind them. He brought her into an amorous embrace as he began a tortuous trail along her jawline with his tongue and nibbling teeth before he placed his mouth against her ear. "I've been waiting for some alone time," he whispered.

She laughed as she gently pushed him away. "Your sister just fed us a seven course meal. Aren't we supposed to wait two hours before doing strenuous exercise?"

He gave her a disappointed look. "That's for swimming."

"Your marathon lovemaking sessions are far more strenuous than swimming."

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her tight against his body. "True, but the only danger is drowning in my love."

She rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust. "Where did you pick up such sap?"

"I read it in that holozine you left on our cabin's desk." Luke thought for a second trying to remember the name. "_Women's Galaxy' _that's it. Inside it had an article titled _'Fifty things you wish you man knew'. _One of them was to say romantic poetic sap."

Mara laughed as she moved out of his embrace and strolled to the kitchen area. "I really didn't think you'd be the type to read a woman's holozine."

"I didn't think you would be the type either," Luke replied. "I was expecting holozines like '_Smuggler's Quarterly'_" He smirked. "I thought you left that particular holozine out as a hint. I'm just trying to figure out what I should know that I don't…but you want me to know."

"Good luck with that." She pulled out two glasses from a cabinet and a bottle of wine from the cooler unit. "Your sister had your apartment stocked, I see. That's nice of her." She opened the bottle and poured out two glasses. She walked over to the couch and sat down holding one glass out to Luke. He smiled and joined her. "So what of the fifty things did you think applied to you?" she asked.

He took a sip of the wine, savoring the sweet flavor. "If you stay the night…I owe you breakfast."

"That's a given."

Luke put down his glass on the end table then rubbed his hand over his stubble-covered jaw. "Women love facial hair but prefer men well groomed in other areas." He gave her a wink as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Women love it when you look them in the eye and tell her she's beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her as he reached up and caressed her face. She moaned below his lips and a jolt of sexual energy surged through him, rocking him to the bone. "What was it Mara? What did you want me to know?"

He felt her giggle as she broke the kiss. She turned away trying to keep a straight face. "I hate to tell you, but I bought it because it had a new diet I was interested in."

Luke sat back disappointed. "Oh, I did all that grooming for nothing."

She grabbed his belt and pulled him closer to her and grinned. "I'll be the judge of that." She put down her wine glass and stood, pulling him to an upright position by his belt, and leading him to the bedroom.

"Why did you buy the holozine for a diet?" he asked. "You're not fat. You're perfect."

She grinned. "You memorized all fifty of those suggestions, didn't you? One of them was _'Always tell your lady she's the perfect weight'_."

Luke gave her a lusty grin. "It's true. You're the perfect everything."

He could see the passion in her eyes, as she looked him up and down. "Oh you're good." She pulled him into the bedroom, and then swatted his behind. "Let's see if you read the article on '_How to drive your woman wild in Bed.'_"

He grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

.

.

.

An hour later they lay in each other's arms as their bodies cooled. "You did a lot of reading, I see." Mara joked as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was a long flight and you were on watch. I was bored."

She chuckled as she leaned back and gazed at the ceiling. "You're sister didn't ask many questions about what we have been doing for Karrde."

Luke blew out a breath. "I don't think she really wants to know. Karrde has been feeding Han a censored version of what we've done lately."

She turned to him. "So neither of them know about what we did last year?"

He shook his head. "It's safer for the Wild Karrde crew and for the New Republic if our involvement is kept secret…at least for now."

She nodded in agreement. "That's probably true."


	4. Chapter 4

_**~One Year Earlier~**_

_**9.3 ABY (Three months after Luke became a smuggler)**_

Talon Karrde called his crew together to discuss a new business deal. He was offered a very lucrative smuggling run, but he wasn't sure if all of his crew would accept the new assignment.

Chin, Aves, Mara and his new crewmember, Luke Skywalker, sat down in the _Wild Karrde's g_alley. They were all drinking caf- a staple on the ship along with chewstim and a herbal flavored stim tea that Mara sometimes preferred. Once everybody was settled down Karrde started the meeting.

"There has been an immense upsurge in the use of smugglers in the last few months. Megatons of supplies have been going to two locations. A small planetoid near Kessel that was once used as an Imperial based and… the planet Byss." Karrde noticed Luke and Mara sat up straighter when they heard the name of the Imperial world. Karrde gave a silent sigh. Luke said he was a smuggler from now on, but Talon doubted he could turn his back on the New Republic…and he couldn't blame him. Karrde knew the upsurge in activity on Byss may be a boom to smuggler's coffers now, but it could lead to further war and destruction between the New Republic and the remains of the Empire somewhere down the line.

Besides, Byss was trouble, and he knew it. The inner core planet was once Palpatine's hidden resort world. Under the Emperor's rule the planet became the most deeply guarded world in the galaxy and Karrde doubted anything changed since his death. The hyperspace routes were heavily defended. The world itself had a planetary shield and it was rumored that a ring of Star Destroyers always orbiting the plant. Nobody got in unless they had permission…and Talon Karrde just got an invitation to visit.

"This is the situation. Something big is going on with the Imperials. The Empire is buying up cargo space in every interstellar-worthy cargo ship in the galaxy. I heard from my smuggler contacts they are carrying heavy equipment… possibly military equipment to Byss." He looked around to his crew. "And they are paying top dollar. Over one-hundred thousand credits for one cargo run."

Aves and Chin gave out an appreciative whistle.

"Damn," Chin muttered. "Are they building another Death Star?"

"I don't know." Karrde took a deep breath before continuing. "I was asked to shuttle cargo from Etti IV in the Corporate Sector to Byss." Talon looked over to Luke and Mara. Both smugglers looked torn by the news…Luke more so.

"I accepted the assignment." Karrde said and got an immediate response from Skywalker.

"We're going to supply the Imperials parts that are probably going into weapon systems?" Luke shook his head and looked at Mara, giving her an almost pleading look. "Mara…" Luke strangled off his words, unable to continue.

Mara gave Karrde a hard look. "We've avoided weapons smuggling. Why the change?"

"I don't know _what_ the cargo is." Karrde sat down in an empty chair. "Mara, Luke…taking this assignment has some benefits. First of all, it's good money. Second, we can take a look at what is going to Byss and possibly figure out what's being constructed. And third," he looked at Luke and Mara. "It will get a Former Rebel leader on the planet. That's something I don't think the New Republic has managed."

Karrde noticed the hardness in Luke's eyes faded and was substituted with curiosity. "Won't the cargo be magnetically sealed and locked?"

The senior smuggler nodded. "I don't think it is anything that Ghent can't slice. I just need to get Ghent back from your New Republic." He rested his elbow on the table and propped his chin up with his hand. "Luke, if we do this you can't tell your sister or anybody else, for that matter. If the Imperials discovered we spied on them we'll all have death marks on our heads. It's not that I don't trust the New Republic…but we can get information to them without implicating ourselves. If we do this, we do it as a crew and without New Republic involvement. After we are safe and back from Byss I'll have Ghent send any intelligence we discovered to the New Republic very anonymously. He'll route the information through every subspace transceiver network in the galaxy. It will be untraceable." He looked at the faces of each crewmember. "What do you think?"

They all turned to look at each other, not wanting to be the first to agree or disagree. Finally Luke spoke out. "I say we do it."

.

.

.

Luke and Mara retired to the cabin they shared on the _Wild Karrde_. Mara turned to Luke and didn't hesitate to voice her concerns. "I can tell you're apprehensive. Are you up for this? I'll understand if you aren't. It reeks of collaboration with the enemy…because once we find out what's in those crates we'll have to deliver them no matter what. Otherwise our lives and our ability to get work are forfeit."

Luke went over to the cabin's bunk they modified to hold two people and sat down on the edge. "I know…but if Karrde turns down the mission someone else will take it. We might as well get a look at what we are dealing with." He flopped back on the bunk and stared at the ceiling in thought. "Is this possibly a trap? You are associated with the _Wild Karrde_ and with me. It seems odd that the Empire would work with Karrde."

Mara came over to the bed and settled down next to him. "Karrde uses aliases and fake transponders when dealing with the Empire. Our ship is known as the _Sloshed Spacer_ when we are transporting cargo to Imperials and we use disguises to overcome face recognition software."

Luke gave her a troubled look. "I honestly didn't realize Karrde dealt with the Imperials. After Myrkr I would think he'd avoid them."

She rolled to her side to face him. "We work in Imperial space, but not necessarily for the government. Worlds still under the control of the Empire have Moffs that want Chandrilla wine, Dilnlexan cigars, Plicto steaks, Crosh-hide jackets or Corellian brandy. They pay well and it doesn't affect the outcome of any conflict."

He nodded in understanding. Mara reached over and caressed his face. "Do you really think I would put you in a situation where we worked against your sister and the New Republic? Karrde almost never has crew meetings to discuss cargo runs. He did that for you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "You snuck onto a Star Destroyer to save Talon's life. He talks big about this shipment being good money, but he is doing it to gather information. He has turned down blaster-running jobs that paid more."

Luke smiled as he reached up and brushed a wayward strand of hair away from her eyes. "Do you think he sees me as a liability?"

"Pfff," she made a sound of disbelief. "You are our greatest asset. You let us know when we are about to be double crossed, you can tell when clients are trying to scam us, and you have piloted us out of more than one bad situation since you came on board." She squeezed closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other. "And you have made Karrde's second-in-command a very happy woman."

Luke laughed. "Chin did say he was glad I kriff'd the moodiness right out of you."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "He said what?!" She moved to get up but Luke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into bed.

"You're upset now." Luke grinned. "I guess I'll have to employ my mood-calming charm on you." He shifted his body so he straddled her before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. "Don't be mad at Chin for commenting on the obvious. You said so yourself, I make you a happy woman." He moved his lips to her neck and kissed down to her shoulder. "Let me make you extremely happy tonight…ecstatically happy." He reached a hand under her tunic and caressed the side of her body. "Please."

She brought her arms up and clasped them around his neck. "Did I ever tell I love it when you beg?"

He chuckled. "A few times." He kissed her lips and smiled. "Do I need to beg some more, my love?"

She shook her head. "No, I'd rather see you get me to beg."

He gave her a shameless grin. "That's a challenge I will gladly accept."


	5. Chapter 5

_**9.3 ABY **_

Zakarisz Ghent, lead cryptologist for the New Republic and former associate to Talon Karrde rendezvoused with the smuggler ship _Wild Karrde_ at the orbital dock above the planet Telos. The _Wild Karrde's_ crew picked up their cargo from Etti IV two days earlier and was travelling along the Hydian Way hyperspace lane on the way to Byss.

When the blue haired young man entered the cargo hold he let out a long whistle. "Those are some big cargo crates."

Talon Karrde nodded. "It took some large load lifters to drag them aboard. They are sealed and locked. Do you think you can slice into them so the Imperials don't know we tampered with their payload?"

Ghent ran a hand over the metallic containers until he came to the secure-code keyboard of the locking mechanism. "It looks like a variation of a magna lock. It has a scomp link therefore it uses a code cylinder to unlock it. I shouldn't have any problems, but I want to run some sensor tests to check for explosives. They might have the crates rigged to explode if tampered with." Ghent put down a satchel he was carrying and started pulling out some equipment.

Karrde's face twitched when he heard the word _explosive_. "Have you heard of the Imperials booby-trapping cargo?"

"Sometimes, but usually the threat of having an Imperial bounty on your head is enough to prevent pilfering." He ran a sensor around the seal of the container. "It is sealed tight, but I can usually detect trace explosives on the exterior of the shipment container unless they went to the effort to sonically scrub it."

Karrde groaned. He really didn't want to blow up his ship and crew in order to spy on the Imperials.

Ghent looked up to his old boss and smiled, his blue eyes shining with amusement. "Don't worry. I've done this before. The New Republic does capture Imperial shipments occasionally…and I haven't blown myself up yet." He finished his scan and gave Karrde a thumbs-up. "It looks clean. I'll notify you when I'm in."

Talon gave Ghent a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, let me know if you need any help." He walked out of the cargo bay and went to crew area to order their ready for departure. He found Mara and Luke sitting in the navigation area on the ship's bridge analyzing the approach vectors that would lead them through the Imperial's heavily guarded hyperspace lanes to Byss. They looked up to Karrde when he entered the ship's flightdeck.

"Can Ghent get in?" Mara asked.

Talon nodded. "He said he shouldn't have a problem and he is fairly sure there are no explosives rigged. That is if the Imperials didn't scrub down the containers." Karrde shoved his hands deep in his pockets wondering for probably the hundredth time if this was a good idea. He looked up at his two Force-Sensitive crewmembers. "How are you two a foresight? Can your danger senses prevent Ghent from making a wrong move and blowing up my ship?"

Luke nodded. "We both can usually tell when something is going to happen a few seconds prior. We can give it a shot."

Karrde nodded. "Join him in the cargo bay and let me know when he unlocks the first crate."

Luke and Mara stood from their seats and moved off the bridge, leaving Karrde to ponder the sanity of the course of action they were about to undertake.

.

.

.

When Luke and Mara met up with Ghent they found him in deep concentration as he wired up a splicing code cylinder from the container to a datapad. He looked up when he heard Luke and Mara enter and gave them a wave.

"Do you think you can break the code?" Luke asked.

Ghent grinned enthusiastically. "I am fairly sure I already have a way to get in. I just want to verify the make and model." He pointed to the containers. "These all look like MX-4892 security containers manufactured by DSF Industries, but I need to be one-hundred percent sure before I start working on it." He turned back to his datapad for a moment and then gave a triumphant laugh. "Ha! Got it right."

He unhooked the datapad and pulled out the coding cylinder and then turned his attention back to Mara and Luke. "I love working for the New Republic because they have much deeper pockets than smugglers. They buy, borrow or steal just about every make and model of security container, safe or computer manufactured galaxy-wide for their intelligence and cryptology division. My slicer crew and I then go in and reverse-engineer the machines' code and created our own version of the firmware that could be installed on the locks or whatever we are trying to slice into. Most electronics allow upgrades of firmware if I can access the location of the electronics. This can be done through a wireless download or sometimes it is as simple as accessing the lock's scomp link ports." He packed away the datapad and searched through his satchel pulling out various data cylinders and reading the information marked on the side.

"Once I transmit my firmware upgrade," he continued. "The system is mine. I open it up and do what I want. When I am done I can signal for the security system to revert to the original configuration. That is a system safeguard in case an official technician fouls something up and wants to step back and start over." He smiled widely with a hint of pride in his eyes. "It's a huge security oversight, but I've fixed the problem with the New Republic safes, locks, and computers by requiring a digital signature before upgrades are done. This prevents rogue overwrites. So far the imperials haven't figured this out." He gave a soft laugh as he continued to search for the correct data cylinder.

Luke looked at his friend a little slack jawed. "Ghent I'm so glad you are on our side."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "You mean the New Republic or the smugglers?"

Mara smiled. "Both."

Luke's smile faded a bit. "You didn't tell the New Republic where you were going? Did you?"

Ghent shook his head. "No, Karrde told me I was to make up some excuse and leave quietly. So I told my boss that I was going to see my girlfriend."

Luke and Mara gave each other a look. "You have a girlfriend?" Mara asked.

He shook his head. "No, but they know I don't have family." He looked up to Mara, his expression slightly troubled. "You don't think they'd believe I have a girlfriend?"

Mara hesitated for a moment. "No, I'm sure they'll believe it." She turned to Luke. "We'll just have to make sure to stop by some smuggler's dive and find you a lady friend, get some holos with an imager…so you could verify your story if they ask."

Ghent smiled. "That sounds like fun." He finally found the correct cylinder and slowly slipped it into the scomp link and pressed a button. He gave Luke a furtive glance while he waited for the information transfer to complete its cycle. "You're sister has been asking around for you, Luke. She wanted Intelligence to put out feelers to see what you are up to. I don't think she's happy with you leaving."

Luke rolled his eyes as he sat down on the deck leaning against one of the cargo containers. "That's not a surprise. So…have you been spying on me?"

Ghent gave an apologetic shrug. "I've just been doing searches of spaceport docking manifests. So she knows where the _Wild Karrde_ has gone, but she doesn't know the different names and transponders this ship also runs under."

"And she won't know," Mara emphasized.

Ghent snickered. "I won't tell her, but she's married to the famous Han Solo. I'm sure he could figure it out…if he wanted to." He turned to Luke. "Why are you avoiding her?"

Luke looked up to where Mara was standing. She walked over and sat next to him and put a hand on his knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "She's not very happy about me coming with Mara to be a smuggler."

"Why's that?"

Mara scoffed. "You know why. She wants Luke to be the respectable Jedi and not somebody living on the edge of society, living outside the law."

Ghent laughed. "Meanwhile the New Republic buys me just about every electronic device known to the galaxy so I can tell their intelligence agents how to break into them. I think I am living outside the law more now than when I was a smuggler. The only difference is they write the laws and they allow me to cross the line for _'security purposes'_. That makes me a law-abiding thief." There was a clunk of machinery and the hissing of the magna lock disconnecting. "Got it."

Luke and Mara stood as the container door slide open. Inside were a number of large metallic cases. Each had power-coupling hook ups, various scomp link ports, and thick wires protruding from the sides. "Are they computer parts?" Luke asked.

Ghent stared at the contents for a moment before he grimaced. "Not exactly. They are central droid brains."

Mara shook her head. "That thing is as big as Artoo. What type of droid would that go into?"

Luke gave her a grim look. "A very big droid."

"Or a weapon's system that is made to work without much input from a crew." Ghent looked up to his friends. "It would be a huge weapons system to need a brain this big…possibly something as big as a star destroyer."

Luke's eyes went wide as he looked around at the cargo crates. "We have over a twenty containers and each has…"Luke counted the number of droid brains per container. "Ten central droid brains. So we may be turning over the key component to 200 new Star Destroyers." He rubbed his temples trying to massage away the tension. He turned to Mara. "Can't we do anything to stop this shipment from arriving?"

Mara shoulder's slumped. "We can say we were boarded, but I doubt they'll accept that excuse." Her head dropped pensively. "I don't know how we can't deliver it without becoming the most wanted people in the galaxy."

Luke ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Maybe we can get the New Republic to intercept our shipment?"

Mara shook her head. "That wouldn't get us off the hook with the Imps."

"Stang!" Luke swore frustrated at the turn of events.

"I have an idea," Ghent interrupted.

Luke and Mara turned to him. "And that is?"

"I take this one, reverse engineer it. I try to figure out how it runs and then put in a virus in all the droid brains."

"A virus?" Luke asked.

"I don't know if it'll work, but at least I should be able to figure out what the current programming is going to be used for. That will tell us if it is for a Star Destroyer or a completely new super weapon. Then I possibly could put in programing that prevents the system from working after a certain amount of time."

"Why not simply make them not work at all?" Luke asked.

Ghent sighed as he shoved his blue hair out of his eyes. "Because if they don't work, at best the Imperials will reorder new ones, at worse they might find my virus. It's best that they work for a short period of time. Once the central droid brains are in place and the rest of the construction is complete, the ship or weapon will be field-tested before delivered to its final destination. Hopefully all the brains will be installed and the weapons or ships deployed before my virus sabotages the control systems. This way the entire fleet of weapons will become nonoperational at one time."

Luke nodded. "We'll have to consult with Karrde to see what he wants to do, but in the meantime see if you can figure out what this thing goes to." Luke turned to Mara. "Let's talk to the boss."


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Aboard the Smuggler Freighter Wild Karrde~ **_

Ghent spent two days analyzing the central droid brain and had come to the conclusion that it was designed to control a whole host of systems to include weapons control, tractor beams and navigation. At first he thought it was for a Star Destroyer, but then he discovered programing to govern a molecular furnace and factories to create ships and droids.

"These droid brains appear to be made to control heavily shielded, flying, factories designed to manufacture droids and starfighters," Ghent briefed the _Wild Karrde_ crew as they stood around a partially dissembled droid brain lying on the floor of the cargo bay. "The spacecraft design doesn't have a cockpit for a pilot, therefore I assume they are either remotely controlled or operated by droids."

"Do you think you can write up a virus and infect all the droid brains before we get to Byss in five days?" Karrde asked.

Ghent took in a deep breath and let it out as he gazed at the twenty cargo containers. "I think I can do it, with some help."

Karrde nodded. "Then let's get busy."

.

.

.

Luke moved toward his cabin after finishing his shift as Ghent's assistant for the day. The work wasn't difficult, just mind numbingly boring. They had to go through the same process for each container: Check to verify make and model of shipping crate, check for explosives, override the system, pull out the droid brains so Ghent could access a panel on the underside of the equipment and input the viral code, put all the droid brains back, seal up the container and reset the security code back to its original configuration.

It took around three hours per container. With breaks for meals and sleep it was going to take them probably another day to finish. By then they would be entering the hyperspace route leading to Byss. They were cutting it close. Luke and Mara had been taking turns assisting Ghent. Karrde wanted them there because of their danger senses, but also the droid brains were heavy and much easier to lift using the Force than manhandling them out of the container. Luke's shift was cut short when Ghent decided to take a break and get some sleep.

He went into his cabin, stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed behind Mara. He brought his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyelids fluttered as she mumbled half asleep. "Luke?"

He laughed and whispered, "Were you expecting someone else?" She muttered something incoherent and he realized she was talking in her sleep. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed the curve of her neck. Then settled down for some much needed rest.

.

.

.

He woke up hours later by a small soft hand roaming across his chest and down his back. He smiled without opening his eyes. "Is that you Mara?" He could feel her tense for a moment through the Force before she playfully smacked him across the chest. "I'd get jealous, but since I am the only woman on this ship, I'm just confused…and slightly curious."

He chuckled and opened his eyes to find her lying facing him. Heavy lidded green eyes stared at him lovingly. Her long red-gold hair was disheveled and stuck up at odd angles, but to Luke she was absolutely beautiful. He loved holding her in his arms as she slept. The fact that she felt comfortable with him while she was in that vulnerable state touched him deeply. Sometimes he felt it was a more intimate experience than sex. Of course if he had a choice between sleeping and making love, he would prefer the latter.

She caressed his face with a gentle hand and then leaned in for a kiss. "Did Ghent finish?"

Luke shook his head. "We just have three more containers to go. He said he needed sleep before he started making mistakes. We'll have everything done before we reach Byss."

He noticed an almost imperceptible stiffing of her posture when he said the name of the Imperial World. "How many times have you been to Byss?"

She gave a delicate shrug of her shoulder. "Twice that I remember. Once when I was around twelve and a second time about two years before _his_ death."

Luke didn't need to ask her who she was talking about. Palpatine used the planet as his private sanctuary. It wasn't surprising that Mara had been there on occasion. "Are you worried about going back…bad memories and all?"

She averted her eyes for a moment. "No. The memories I have of that place aren't necessarily bad. You have to remember, I was happy with my life back then. I was blissfully unaware that I was being used by a corrupt, evil, sleemo, Sith-bag dictator." She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I do remember an oppressive feeling in the Force while there, though. It hung over me like a heavy, wet blanket, pushing down on my mind. I realize now it was the darkside." She looked into his eyes. "You have to be ready for that. It can be overwhelming."

He gave her a weak smile as he pulled her closer, gently squeezing her against his hard body. "Uncomfortable maybe, but not overwhelming. We'll have each other. I could face down a dozen Palpatines with you by my side."

She made a face. "Can we not talk about him while we're in bed." She ran her hands down his bare chest. "You'll spoil the mood and I am in the mood for some hot Farmboy."

Luke smirked. "You want the Farmboy treatment today…not the smuggler?" He tried to look disappointed but failed and cracked a grin.

"I am definitely in the mood for some moisture farmer loving." She couldn't say the words without laughing.

He was caught up in her good mood. "Okay, I'll be the innocent farm boy and who will you be?" He cocked an eyebrow. "The virgin farm girl from next door? Or a maybe the more experienced barmaid from Mos Eisely Spaceport?"

She brought her hands over his shoulders and around his neck as she pulled his lips to hers. "You pick."

He looked at the wall chrono. "I think we might have time for both."

.

.

.

They had entered hyperspace before Ghent had finished his work. Luke hoped they would be able to drop off the cryptologist so he didn't have to go to Byss, but he said he wanted to go. It would give him a chance to observe and document Imperial technology, which he would then send to the New Republic anonymously.

They were now running as the _Sloshed Spacer. _Mara had her long red hair up in a severe bun with a fake red prosthetic eye disguising her facial features. The rest of the crew, including Luke, was masquerading as Kiffar, a near human species from the planet Kiffu. Talon Karrde liked this particular cover because the Kiffar looked like any other human except they all had facial tattoos and every smuggler knew facial tattoos are a good way to beat facial recognition software. Since Luke's face was well known he dyed his hair black as an added precaution and allowed his facial stubble to grow out longer. Ghent also dyed his hair since none of the crew could remember ever seeing a blue haired Kiffar.

All were aboard the flight deck as they exited hyperspace. Chin was at the pilot's station. As they reverted to real space he looked back to his captain nervously. "Approaching Byss and entering the deep core security zone."

"Transmitting the registration code," Aves added from the comm.

Although every one on board knew the registration code was genuine, there was still a nervous pause until Byss control acknowledged their approach.

"_Sloshed Spacer_, this is Byss control. Your registration code is confirmed. The planetary shields will be open in four-point-two seconds."

The crew could not see the opening in the planetary shield but guidance instructions were transmitted to them allowing safe passage. As soon as they entered the stratosphere Luke and Mara gasped, causing the rest of the crew turn to them anxiously.

"What is it?" Karrde asked. "Trouble?"

Luke looked over to Mara. He wasn't sure if she sensed the same thing. "Nothing specific directed to us. There is a great darkness in the Force." He didn't continue. He didn't want to upset Mara if he was mistaken.

She looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "How can this be?" She looked out the viewport, her breathing becoming ragged. "How can he be alive? I felt his death."

Luke's heart sank. There was no mistaking what he felt. She sensed it also.

"What?" Karrde asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Luke and Mara turned to each other and said in unison. "Palpatine."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who read and reviewed. I probably will have a couple more chapters, but my muse is slow to write anything right now. I didn't like Dark Empire, so I want to get past this part in Luke's profic history as soon as possible. lol!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**~Approaching the Planet Byss~**_

Karrde looked at Luke and Mara confused. "Palpatine is dead, isn't he?"

"That's what we thought," Luke said softly totally shocked by the turn of events.

"Shield yourself in the Force," Mara said suddenly. "If we can sense him, he might be able to sense us."

Luke nodded and tried to contain his Force signature. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Mara asked.

Karrde was the next person to speak. "Aves, Chin bring us in to the designated docking coordinates." He turned to Mara and Luke. "You two, in my cabin, I want to talk to you privately."

Luke and Mara nodded as they followed their boss to his quarters. When they entered Karrde took a seat at his desk chair while Luke and Mara sat on the edge of Talon's bunk. Karrde gave them both an exasperated look. "I'll tell you what we're going to do about Palpatine…if he really is here…_nothing_."

"And leave a Sith to rule the Empire?" Mara asked incredulously.

Talon stood and started pacing the small room. "Luke, Mara we nearly got killed fighting a dark Force-user on Wayland and we _knew_ we were walking into danger. We don't have that luxury today. We are absolutely not prepared to bring a fight to a Sith. We have limited weapons and no back up." He gazed at Luke intently. "Luke, this is the first time you have been on an Imperial world as a smuggler. Let me tell you what is going to happen. We will be escorted out of the ship and detained while the cargo is inspected and removed. Once they ensure everything is out we will be given a few hours to refuel and use the docking commissary to buy provisions. We will _not_ be allowed to leave the docking terminal without authorization. When it comes time to leave we will stand outside the ship with our crew roster and our false identification. The Imps will bring in Neks to sniff out any stowaways and then we will be asked to board and leave posthaste. We will be under constant surveillance the entire time."

He paused seeing if Mara or Luke would protest. When they didn't he continued. "We have done enough damage to the Imperials with the virus we introduced to the droid brains. And I have to point out it is with considerable risk to us. Ghent said he buried the programing deep inside the brains, but if the Imperials have a man as smart as Ghent on their side…the virus could be discovered. If that happens the authorities will look at every person who had contact with the cargo, including us." He stopped pacing and sat back down and gazed at Luke. "When we return if you want to jump ship and bring a attack force back to Byss then go for it, but I am not going to allow you to endanger my crew by playing Jedi hero."

Luke sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his dyed black hair. "You're right, Talon. We'll keep our eyes open and simply observe."

Talon sat back in his chair somewhat shocked. He expected a fight from Luke. Maybe when he became a smuggler he developed a raging case of common sense. "Good," Karrde said as he stood. "Let's prepare to dock."

.

.

.

As they left Talon's quarters Mara gave Luke a surprised glance. "You're really not going to run into danger on a suicidal mission?"

He gave an exasperated grunt. "Talon's right. We don't know the situation and we don't have the resources. What we are going to do is take as much surveillance holos as possible and record everything we see or hear." He turned to his beautiful companion. "I signed up to be a smuggler, not a Jedi."

They went to the cargo bay to make sure everything was secured correctly and the manifest was available by datapad and on a flimsi printout. She gazed at her lover wondering if they made a mistake. He probably should be a Jedi saving the galaxy from these giant threats and not traipsing around the universe with a bunch of smugglers.

Luke looked up and caught her expression. She knew that when they tried to suppress their Force signature they couldn't read each other, but he knew her well enough that he didn't need the Force.

"Stop it Mara. If I was a Jedi I don't think I would be able to see the underbelly of the galaxy like I am now. Evil usually doesn't manifest in the light. If you and I were Jedi instructors on some planet teaching students we wouldn't be here discovering the presence of Palpatine. I doubt Talon would have taken this mission at all. After all, you said he did it for the New Republic and me. And if he didn't take that mission two-hundred central droid brains would have went into some Imperial super weapon. I think I've done more for the cause as a smuggler than I could as a Jedi. Besides," he walked over and wrapped her into a warm embrace. "I like being with you." He went to kiss her but then pulled away and laughed. "That cybernetic eye is strange to look at while kissing you."

She smiled as she traced a finger over his many fake facial tattoos. "Then close your eyes my handsome tattooed scoundrel."

He pulled her close, closed his eyes and kissed her passionately. When they separated their breathing was ragged. Luke gave her a sultry smile. "We'll have to continue this later. Everything is secure here. Lets go topside and record what we can see from the viewports."

.

.

.

Luke didn't want to be seen holding a holo-recorder on the flightdeck. He placed the imager on the control panel aiming outward and secured it down with mesh tape.

He was impressed with the grandeur of the Imperial Control Sector of Byss. Currently they were approaching the Imperial Freight complex where the cargo would be unloaded and they would be scheduled to depart as soon as possible. The Freight complex was huge. Luke estimated it was at least a hundred kilometers in height. Hovering around the complex was something that looked like an Imperial probe droid on major growth hormones. The dangerous looking droid was over a kilometer in height with four long arms with pincher claws at the end dangling from the bottom of the craft.

"What the hell is that?" Aves muttered, clearly stunned at the size of the machine. He looked over to the cryptologist. "Have you seen those before Ghent?"

The young man shook his head. "No."

Karrde ran his fingers through his beard. "Some sort of security droid I would think. It looks like it can grab ships out of the sky with those claws."

Mara stepped closer to the viewport and turned the holo-imager slightly to capture the flying monstrosity. "It probably has tractor beams."

"I see laser turrets," Luke added. Something else caught Luke's eye. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed to a red domed building precariously balanced on an impossibly narrow and thin spire.

"The Emperor's Citadel," Mara said matter-of-factly. "If he's actually alive and on planet he will be there." She stared at the structure intently. "From what I remember it's guarded by legions of Stormtroopers, Imperial Red Guard, and a slew of darkside nasty creatures."

"So that's not on our list of '_Places to visit while on Byss'_," Chin joked.

Mara shook her head. "Hardly. There are also dozens of those huge security droids circling around it. I don't even like being this close."

Mara fidgeted nervously and Luke reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll be unloaded an on our way soon," he whispered to her.

She glanced over to him. "And then what? Are you coming back with the New Republic military?"

Luke blew out a breath. "I'll figure that out later."

As they arrived to the docking bay Luke reached up and removed the holo-imager and put it away in his cabin's locker. He didn't need the Imps asking them questions about it.

The entire crew exited and waited until Imperial customs arrived with the cargo handlers. He was impressed by the efficiency of the Imperials. A customs inspector checked their paperwork, inspected the seals and called in a half dozen load lifters to move the containers out of the hold.

A security chief rechecked their credentials and fake identification cards. When he was satisfied he went to Karrde, who earlier identified himself as the captain of the ship and handed him a credit chip.

"This is payment. If you wish to purchase fuel go to that building there." The gray uniformed officer pointed to a building on the dock with a sign above announcing it was the fuel depot office. "You are restricted to this level and must be gone within an hour. Call in for departure clearance. Your ship will be searched for unauthorized personnel before permission to vacate is given."

"Understood," Karrde said as he pocketed the credit chip. The officer gave Talon a quick nod and quickly moved to the next ship docked in the bay. Talon walked up to his crew as he took out a credit reader, running the chip underneath the scan to ensure he received full payment. He was obviously satisfied because he re-pocketed the chip and smiled. "That was an easy one-hundred thousand credits." He threw a thumb in the direction of the fueling office. "Chin get us refueled. The rest of you don't go far from the ship. We're restricted to this level."

.

.

.

An hour later they requested permission to depart. They went through the departure protocols and boarded the ship. As they lifted off the crew stood on the flight deck to observe the Imperial planet.

"Sixty seconds until the planetary shield is open for our departure," Chin announced. They slowly flew over the rooftops of Imperial Center and got a good look at the Emperor's Citadel rising up to the clouds as enormous security droids hovered around the structure like beetle-moths around a lightstick.

Karrde was staring down at the Citadel when a thought struck him. "Luke."

The younger man looked over to him. "Yes."

Karrde rubbed a hand over his bearded face. "Han once told me a story about you on a mission to Mindor." He turned to look at Luke. "He said you were able to grab the Millennium Falcon right out of the air and hold it in place. Is that true?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, but takes a lot of concentration to do it."

"If you can grab things with the Force to hold them still…can you grab objects with the Force and move them?"

Luke nodded. "Yes."

Karrde chewed on his bottom lip wondering about the consequences for what he was about to suggest. "Can you use the Force against something bigger than the Falcon?"

Luke nodded.

Karrde pointed down to the citadel that was slowly receding from the _Wild Karrde_. "Would you be able to grab one of those kilometer tall security droids and maybe smash it against the narrow spire of the Citadel?"

Luke looked down at the Emperor's headquarters and smiled. "How long until we are out of the planetary shields?"

"Ten seconds," Chin called out.

"Do it!" Karrde encouraged the man knowing he was taking an enormous risk, but smuggling and risk went hand-in-hand. He also knew this was an opportunity Luke or the New Republic might never have again.

Luke closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. His face became a mask of concentration as he put a hand out in the direction of the Citadel.

The entire crew watched expectantly. When the droid didn't move Luke turned to Mara. "Help me."

Mara nodded and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened, but after a second or two one of the security droids wobbled and then careened into the base of the fortress. The spire broke and crumbled to the ground. The domed building above didn't fall right away. Karrde assumed there were repulsor stabilizers used to steady the structure, but they were obviously not strong enough hold up the building like Bespin's Cloud City. The red domed building slowly tilted to the side and then crashed to the ground. There was an enormous explosion that lit up the sky as the _Wild Karrde_ flew through the planetary shield opening.

Karrde startled when Mara let out a loud gasp. She turned to Luke and grinned wildly. "I felt his death. It was exactly what I felt when the second Death Star exploded."

Luke chuckled as he grabbed her into his embrace and kissed her passionately.

"Chin, get us into hyperspace as soon as possible," Karrde ordered with a sense of urgency. "It'll only take a few minutes before this entire zone is in lock down."

Chin grinned. "You got it boss."

.

.

.

Once the ship was in hyperspace and out of the Imperials' grasp Luke and Mara finally relaxed and went back to their cabin to rest. Luke had washed out the temporary hair dye, removed the fake tattoos and then joined Mara in bed. He wrapped her in his arms; her sexy satin slip teased his bare chest as he kissed her softly. "So, you think he's dead?"

"Arrggghh," she made a frustrated sound. "What did I say about talking about Palpatine while in bed?"

He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"The damage is done." She sighed and leaned forward so her forehead touched his. "To answer your question, that's what it felt like. I don't understand how he could be alive, though. I felt his death years ago. How can he be on Byss?"

"He did have a fondness for clones." Luke whispered. "Shadowspawn knew of a way to take over a person's body, I would think Palpatine would have the same knowledge."

"That's true." Mara looked at him sadly. "Are you going to go back to Byss with the New Republic military?"

He reached out and pulled her against his body, closing his eyes in thought. "I think we should take a _watch and wait_ approach. Meanwhile Ghent is sending any information we discovered to the New Republic anonymously."

She snuggled up closer and kissed his jaw. "Who's he sending the information to?"

Luke opened his eyes and chuckled. "To himself. He's going to encrypt it and then later claim he decrypted some information he found by chance."

"That's smart. I really don't want anybody knowing we were on Byss."

"I agree." He ran a caressing thumb over her jaw. "If I did leave to accompany the New Republic back to Byss…would you wait for me?"

The question was meant to be a joke, but he was shocked when she shook her head and answered. "No."

He averted his eyes as his breath froze in his chest. "Oh," came his stunned whisper.

She chuckled as she ran a teasing hand down his body. "I wouldn't need to wait because I wouldn't let you go alone."

His eyes widened and smile broadened. "You would go back to Byss and fight for the New Republic?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, not for the New Republic, only for you." She leaned in and kissed him. "I don't think I could let you go. For the first time in my life I've found love. It's a love so deep it frightens me. I'm scared of its power, but I would never want to lose it."

Luke was taken aback by her admission. He knew she loved him, she had said the words before, but she never admitted of being afraid of anything. "You don't need to be afraid. You'll never lose me."

"You know that's a promise that neither of us can keep forever. Eventually death will find one of us, sooner or later."

He pulled her into a warm hug. "We just have to hope it is later, very much later. Until then we should make the most of every moment we have together."

"Oh really," she said with a coy look. "What do you suggest?"

He nibbled on her earlobe then moved down to press a kiss against the pulse in her neck. "I say we make love until we get back to Coruscant to drop off Ghent."

"And then what?" She gave him a smirk.

"Making love to you is my entire agenda for my off hours."

"No eating?"

"I can get some whipped cream and we can do both," he suggested with a predatory grin.

She gave him a knowing nod. "I guess I am dealing with my sexy smuggler and not the Farmboy for the duration of this trip."

"You got that right," he whispered before his mouth settled on her lips ending all conversation.

.

.

.

_**~Three Months Later~**_

The _Wild Karrde_ crew was celebrating another successful run having smuggled several hundred cases of Corellian Brandy to some low level aristocrat on the planet Serenno...for an extremely good price.

Currently they were sitting around a large table in the middle of a tavern in Serenno's Carannia Spaceport. Aves and Chin were slugging back large mugs of ale as Karrde sipped a tumbler of Brandy. Mara and Luke were sharing a bottle of wine as they stared up at the floating holovid projectors interspersed within the bar. Currently they were watching a smashball game when a _Breaking News_ banner flashed across the holo-image.

There was a groan from the patrons, which was quickly replaced by silence as the image of huge war machines appeared above the projectors. A young female journalist was hunkered down behind a vehicle as she gave her report.

"These large Imperial war machines have appeared on a number of planets in the Borderland Region, to include Listenhol, Elom and Almania…where I am currently located. These massive vehicles broke atmosphere less than an hour ago. It appears that they possess enormous tractor beams that can literally rip apart the planet beneath. The military attempted to repulse the superweapons, but were unable to penetrate the shields. The colossal machines have been coined '_Planet Killers'_ or '_World Devastators'_…"

The journalist paused when her holocam operator shouted, "Look!" The reporter turned just in time to see one of the _World Devastators_ start to wobble and then shot up into the atmosphere in a corkscrew fashion. The other enormous machines soon exhibited the same unusual behavior. Three started spinning and turning very much like a balloon that was blown up and released. Two of the huge machines smashed together in a horrendous explosion. Others simply fell to the ground with loud thuds and a screech of durasteel. When one went tumbling through the sky like an inebriated person doing cartwheels there was loud thunderous applause and laughter from the patrons.

"Stupid Imps!" One man called out. "Don't kriff with the Borderlands!" The rest of the bar patrons howled in approval. The planet Serenno was located just outside the area referred to as the Borderlands and there was a good chance that a majority of the tavern customers were from that area.

Karrde looked at his crew smugly. "Ghent sure knows how to put on a show."

"You think those are the machines that received the droid brains?" Mara asked.

"I know it. This is pure Ghent," Karrde laughed as he raised his tumbler in a toast. "To Ghent!"

Everybody raised his or her glass. "To Ghent!"

Luke downed his drink and looked over to Mara. "It's good to be a smuggler."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author Note: I have people asking me questions in the reviews, but if you are not logged in I cannot respond via PM. To answer one question, there is no Jedi Order at this time. This doesn't throw off things too badly since Luke didn't start training people until around 10-11 ABY anyway. Personally I think he threw himself into training way too quickly and it ended up with at least one student dead and Kyp blowing up a solar system. In my opinion, Luke should have started off with maybe one or two students and really concentrated on them instead of running around the galaxy looking for more and more students. I understand why it was done...the profic authors needed plots for the books. lol! Anyway, I thought I should write some more about Luke and Mara's upcoming marriage.**_

_**Thanks everybody for reading.**_

_**~JL~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**11 ABY Imperial Palace, Coruscant**_

"This is not fair," Mara Jade complained to Luke as they walked hand-in-hand down the corridor leading to his sister's apartment.

Luke smiled at his lover and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you and the ladies will have a fun night."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I am going to a _'bachelorette'_ party with your sister, Winter and…I'm not sure who else…probably Mon Mothma. All these prim and proper ladies who grew up in royal palaces." Mara tilted her eyes up to the ceiling and sighed dramatically. "I am one-hundred percent positive my night is not going to be as fun as your bachelor party thrown by smugglers! **_Smugglers!_** You'll have Han, Chewie, Karrde, Chin, Aves, Ghent and probably Booster Terrik and Lando Calrissian!" She shook her head in disgust. "Smugglers know how to party. I should know because I'm a smuggler! So while I'm having tea and sweet pastries with your sister, you'll be doing shots of whiskey at some dive while some strumpet gives you a lap dance."

Luke's face split in a wide grin. "They'll be strumpets?" He turned and gave Mara a wink. "I promise not to enjoy the lap dances...at least not too much."

He chuckled as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You better keep your lightsaber in your pants or we can call off this wedding."

He stopped in the corridor and pulled her into his arms. "Mara, there is no way the guys are going to plan anything that will get me in trouble with you."

She gaped at him incredulously. "They _ALWAYS_ get you in trouble!" She started counting off on her fingers. "They got you drunk while on Corellia."

Luke let out a loud laugh. "You didn't seem to upset about that. In fact weren't you the one who asked for a copy of the holos that Chin took?"

She smirked as she grasped his hand and started walking down the hall again. "I can't believe Aves shaved your head."

"And Chin drew a moustache and a fake scar on my face with permanent marker," Luke reminded her.

She laughed. "You shouldn't have drank that much on your birthday." She let go of his hand and reached back to squeeze his butt cheek. "If I remember correctly I made it up to you later that night with my Birthday surprise."

Luke grinned. "Oh yeah. I remember how you liked the feel of my severely shorn head rubbing your belly."

A hot blush crept over her face and neck. "That _was_ a special night."

They arrived at the Solo's apartment. Luke gave her a smile as he rang the buzzer. Han Solo opened the door and invited them in.

"Are you ready to party?" Han ask Luke with a playful jab of his elbow into the younger man's rib. "This is going to be the best bachelor party ever."

Mara gave Han a stern look. "Just make sure it's not _too_ fun, Solo."

Han gave her a disarming smile. "I promise no women…and if there are women, we'll look and don't touch." He wrapped an arm around Luke and guided him toward the door. "Chewie is pulling the speeder out front and we'll meet the rest of the guys at the _Red Rancor_." He turned back to Mara and pointed toward the kitchen. "I think Winter and Leia are making tea. Have fun." Han grinned wildly as he pulled his brother-in-law out the door. Luke was only able to wave to Mara before he disappeared down the hall.

Mara sighed as she went to the kitchen. Inside she found Leia and her friend Winter. Mara had met Winter a few times. The white haired woman was Leia's childhood friend. As children Winter would sometimes disguise herself as the Princess allowing Leia to sneak out of her parents' palace to meet boys her father would definitely not approve of. For some reason Mara had a hard time picturing Leia as a young misfit princess…but she did end up marrying a smuggler and scoundrel, so the stories were probably true.

"We're so happy you agreed to come to our little party," Leia said upon seeing Mara. She was stirring a pitcher of brown liquid filled with ice. "I'm making some ice tea. Would you like some while we wait for the rest of the ladies to arrive?"

"Sure," Mara said unenthusiastically.

Leia poured out three glass and handed it to Mara and Winter. "I would like to proposed a toast." She raised her glass. "To Mara and Luke. May you be friends to each other as only lovers can; and may you love each other as only best friends can."

Mara smiled as she raised her class. "I'll drink to that." She gulped down what she thought was sweet iced tea and practically choked on the contents. She coughed a few times trying to clear her airway. "What is that?!"

Winter laughed in a way that gave Mara the impression that this was not her first drink of the night. "It's one part dodbri Whiskey, one part Sullustan gin, one part Corellian Rum, some hard cider, liqueur, and a touch of Brandy."

"Don't forget the tea." Leia said.

Winter's brow furrowed. "Oh yeah, the tea. That's strange…I have a holographic and audiographic memory. I never forget anything."

Leia busted out laughing. "That means you _are _drunk."

"No, I think I'd remember getting drunk," Winter said with a slight slur. "Anyway, we call it Toxic Tea."

Mara was beginning to think this party might not be a bust after all. The doorbell chimed and Winter steadied herself with one hand on the counter as she moved toward the door. "I'll get it."

Mara laughed. "No, allow me." She moved to the entrance and opened the door. Outside was a regal looking redheaded woman who she recognized as Mon Mothma and the other was a woman Mara's age that she met a few times aboard the Star Destroyer _Errant Venture_ –a smuggler ship owned by Booster Terrik. "Mirax, Mon Mothma!" Mara said amenably. "How nice to have you come to my bachelorette party. I am honored that the Chief of State is in attendance."

The petite former rebel leader smiled widely. "I will always remember Leia's party. If this is anything like hers then this is an event that shouldn't be missed."

Mara wasn't sure what happened at Leia's party, but she was now interested to see what Leia has planned for the night. Mara greeted Mirax and led the ladies back to the kitchen where Winter was draining another glass of the Toxic Tea. Leia must not have trusted herself to carry the refreshments to the front room because she had See Threepio carrying a tray loaded down with the tea pitcher, drinking glasses along with cookies and pastries.

The ladies moved to the living room and sat down on a couch and various cushioned chairs surrounding a large ornate caf table. They all had a few rounds of drinks before Leia put down her glass and gazed at Mara intently. "I have to admit, Mara. I have ulterior motives in bringing you here."

Mara put down her beverage and prepared herself for whatever lecture Luke's sister was going to harangue her about. She knew Leia was upset that her brother decided to become a smuggler and gave up his dream of restoring the Jedi Order, she only hoped she could make it through this night without blasting someone.

Leia sat up straight in her seat and appeared to collect her thoughts. She turned to Winter questioningly. "What was I going to tell her?"

"About the Jedi," Winter reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Leia said drunkenly. "We found a real live Jedi. His father went into hiding prior to the purge and taught his son the ways of the Jedi in secret. He wants to talk to you." She pulled out her comlink and whispered into it. She looked back to Mara. "Just hear him out."

Mara couldn't prevent herself from rolling her eyes. She gritted her teeth and tried to smile cordially. "Certainly."

There was the buzz of the front entrance. Leia's protocol droid opened the door allowing a handsome man in full Jedi Robes to slowly walked in. He stopped inside the room as the door slide closed behind him and smiled at Mara. She may be getting married tomorrow, but she couldn't help but notice his perfect white teeth, his handsome finely chiseled facial features, dark brown hair and deep green eyes. "You must be Mara Jade?" He said in a deep baritone voice.

"Umm…yes," she mumbled.

"I was asked to come here and tell you a little about the Jedi and the various benefits of…encouraging your future spouse to travel the path of a Jedi Knight."

She blew out a frustrated breath, but didn't want to make a scene by leaving. "Knock yourself out." The words came out a little more scathingly than she intended.

The man gave her a brilliant smile. "Thank you." He turned to the gold protocol droid. "If you would be so kind Threepio."

Mara was a bit confused as the droid shuffled over to the entertainment center. He pushed a button and loud boisterous music started blaring and much to Mara's surprise the stoic Jedi Knight that once stood stately in front of her started gyrating his hips in a provocative manner.

Mara jumped when Leia screeched in delight. Mirax started laughing hysterically as Mon Mothma and Winter downed another glass of Toxic Tea.

The bogus Jedi Knight started removing his clothing a piece at a time. First his bulky cloak flew across the room and then his outer tunic. He grabbed hold of his fake lightsaber on his belt and stroked it in a sensual fashion that had Mon Mothma spewing out the tea she had been sipping.

The clothing came off until he was just wearing his weapon's belt, trousers and boots. He grabbed hold of the front of his pants and pulled them away from his body in one bold motion. Underneath he was wearing a leather thong. He danced up to Mara and held out his hand with a grin. "Use the Force, Mara."

He then turned around and clenched his muscular butt cheeks while swaying back and forth in a hypnotic manner.

"Leia, can I have another drink?" Mara asked. "I would reach forward to get my own, but there's a man's derriere blocking my way."

Leia laughed as she handed Mara another drink. "Just think how nice Luke would look in those robes."

Mara smiled as she thought how nice Luke would look _out_ of the robes. She looked back to Leia. "I'll take that under consideration."

Mirax and Winter screamed as the man did a backflip and landed in a split. Mara just grinned. He's good, but Luke is better. Everything is better with the Force. Maybe she should talk to Luke about Jedi training after all. Until then she was going to have fun at her bachelorette party.

.

.

_**Later that Night**_

See Threepio was given the unpleasant duty of escorting Mistress Jade back to her guest quarters. The young woman was displeased about having to leave her party, but Captain Solo had called and informed Mistress Leia that he had delivered Master Luke to the guest apartment and he was asking of the whereabouts of his bride-to-be. Threepio had his arm around the woman's shoulder as he guided her to her room. When he arrived he was heartened to see Captain Solo at the door. The Captain gently grabbed the redheaded woman by the arm and brought her into the guest apartment. In exactly fifteen-point-nine seconds Captain Solo exited the guest quarters.

"Let's go Goldenrod. Let's leave those two lovebirds alone."

"Thank you Captain Solo. Can I assume you and Master Luke had a pleasant evening?"

Han rolled his eyes. "The kid was on his best behavior. It was like he thought Mara would bust into the pub with lightsaber blazing if she caught him looking at another woman."

"I truly doubt Mistress Jade would become angry if Master Luke looked at other women. After all, her bachelorette party featured a practically nude human male dancing in close proximity to the guests in attendance. In fact the proximity of the male dancer's leather clad reproductive organs were at one time only four-point-three centimeters from Chief of State Mon Mothma's fingertips."

Han stopped abruptly and glared at the droid. "What?!"

.

.

_**Imperial Palace Guest Apartment**_

Luke smiled in bed as he snuggled up to his fiancé. He grabbed her around her hips and pulled her close. It wasn't until then that he realized she was still completely dressed. "Why do you have your clothes on?"

Mara's eyes remained closed. "I think it was Han that tossed me in bed. I guess he thought it would be improper to strip me before he tucked me in."

Luke chuckled. "That was nice of him. See, not all smugglers are scoundrels." He started unbuttoning her tunic and helping her pull it off. "Did you have fun at the party?"

"It was nice," she murmured. "The Chief of State was there, your sister, Winter and Mirax Terrik Horn." She struggled out of her pants and threw them aside. "Your sister invited some guy who tried to show me the benefits of being a Jedi."

Luke grimaced. "Sorry about that. I thought my sister had accepted my decision."

Mara laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at her. In fact, I think you would look very sexy in Jedi robes."

Luke was taken aback. "Really?"

"Sure, in Jedi Robes or out of Jedi Robes, they're both good."

He chuckled. "I said I would be a smuggler and stay with you. I am not going to go back on my promise."

Mara opened her heavy lidded eyes and gazed at him lovingly. "I love the smuggler's life, but it is not the life for a family."

Luke's eyes went wide. "Mara…are you pregnant?"

She laughed. "No. I wouldn't be lying in bed drunk if I were. I'm just saying…I was thinking…" She rolled over to face him fully. "Have you ever thought about children?"

A huge grin grew across his face. "I would love to have a child. Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I think we should try to have a baby and if we succeed…maybe we can think about settling down and you can start training Jedi…if that's something you're still interested in."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her ardently. "I am all for doing the baby making. We can figure out the rest later." He kissed her again, long and gently. "For now, lets sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be Mara Skywalker."

"Mara Jade Skywalker," she mumbled before she fell asleep.

Luke smiled as he gave her another kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Mara Jade Skywalker."


End file.
